User blog:TrueBence6/Shadow Bear Expansion (idea)
I got myself the idea of the Shadow Bear expansion, some stuff will be missing from the game due to the update being released, also, the idea is still on. 'New Boss: Shadow Bear' This boss can be fought as you get the Gummy Bear's hidden hammer, as Panda Bear tells you to get the hammer from Gummy Bear's Lair in his pre-last quest (right after the ultimate ant annihilations). The Stats: Health: 15,000 , Level: 10 , Damage: Instant Death. Spawned with using Science Bear's hammer to open lid (also reduces hammer durability by 20 per openings), that makes Shadow Bear be extra powerful and actually a threat to the mountain. He can release some dark goo that causes the flowers it drops on to not give pollen and instantly kills any beekeepers that touch it. He can also create a Shadow Sphere that kills any beekeepers that touch it. He can sometimes heal up his HP by 100-12,500 to make the battle longer. Guaranteed Rewards (first defeat): 50,000,000 Honey 5,000 Bond 1,000 Battle Points Shadow Bee Egg (If you didn't get it from Super Shadow Bear already) 5 Moon Charms Guaranteed Rewards (Subsequent Defeats): 25,000,000 Honey 5,000 Bond 1,000 Battle Points 50 Royal Jellies 50 Tickets 5 Moon Charms 3 Crafting Stars Possible Rewards (Subsequent Defeats) 500 Royal Jellies 500 Tickets Star Egg 3-250 Crafting Stars Star Treat (Extremely Rare) 50-100 Gumdrops 1-5 Ant Passes 50-10,000 Treats 100 Sunflower Seeds 100 Pineapples Lion Bee Egg (hatches into a Lion Bee) Gifted Brave Bee Egg (hatches into a Gifted Brave Bee) 5-100 Moon Charms Respawn Time: 4 Days Super Shadow Bear: A more powerful Shadow Bear which can in fact be even more dangerous. Spawned by Placing a Royal Jelly onto the lid before opening it Stats: HP: 50,000 Level: 11 Damage: Instant Death (like the predecessor) Does the same as regular Shadow Bear, but the attacks being more dangerous and he can heal MORE hp, also has a dangerous laser Guaranteed Rewards (first defeat): 500,000,000 Honey 50,000 Bond 5,000 Battle Points Star Treat (to make Gifted Shadow Bee, if you already got Shadow Bee) Gifted Shadow Bee Egg (Hatches into a Gifted Shadow Bee, only drops if you don't have Shadow Bee) 50 Moon Charms Guaranteed Rewards (Subsequent Defeats): 250,000,000 Honey 50,000 Bond 5,000 Battle Points 500 Royal Jellies 500 Tickets 50 Moon Charms 30 Crafting Stars Possible Rewards (Subsequent Defeats) 5,000 Royal Jellies 5,000 Tickets Gifted Basic Egg Star Egg 30-2,500 Crafting Stars Star Treat (More common than regular Shadow Bears) 500-1,000 Gumdrops 5-10 Ant Passes 50-10,000 Treats 100 Sunflower Seeds 100 Pineapples Lion Bee Egg (hatches into a Lion Bee) Gifted Rage Bee Egg (hatches into a Gifted Rage Bee) 50-500 Moon Charms Shadow Amulet What it does: Guaranteed Buffs: 1.5x Container Space +1 Bee Attack Possible Buffs: Same as Both Moon and Star amulet (2 at a time) Respawn Time: 1 week Ultra Shadow Bear: This is an overpowered Shadow Bear. You can only defeat it by not letting it leave for 30 minutes. Created by opening the lid with a Star Treat on top of it, or by attacking it with a complete hive full of lion bees, along with 5 Rage Bees, a Gifted Brave and Rage Bee, and a Vicious Bee, and a Shadow Bee. Stats: HP: 55,555,555,555 Level: 15 Damage: Instant Death Guaranteed Rewards (first defeat): 50,000,000,000 Honey 100,000 Bond 25,000 Battle Points 5 Star Treats Gifted Shadow Bee Egg (Hatches into a Gifted Shadow Bee, only drops if you don't have Shadow Bee) 5,000 Gummy Glue 500 Moon Charms Guaranteed Rewards (Subsequent Defeats): 25,000,000,000 Honey 100,000 Bond 25,000 Battle Points 1000 Royal Jellies 750 Tickets 500 Moon Charms 300 Crafting Stars Possible Rewards (Subsequent Defeats) 10,000 Royal Jellies 7,500 Tickets Gifted Basic Egg Star Egg 300-7,500 Crafting Stars 5 Star Treats 1,000-10,000 Gumdrops 10 Ant Passes 100-100,000 Treats 1000 Sunflower Seeds 1000 Pineapples Lion Bee Egg (hatches into a Lion Bee) Gifted Rage Bee Egg (hatches into a Gifted Rage Bee) Gifted Brave Bee Egg 500-5000 Moon Charms Shadow Amulet Mk2 Buffs: x2 Container Space +5 Bee Attack Power 3 Random Moon or Star Amulet Buffs 'New Quests' There are also new quests for existing bears. Panda Bear: Dialouge: Being Stumped: Start: Before we go on to the other quests, i wanted to defeat a Stump Snail. They have a whopping 25 million hp. Let me give you a head start in the fight using this Stump Snail Spray. Extreme Ant Annihilation: Start: Wow, wow, you got my Treat, but i got more quests for you, i have 2 more star treats, now, can you defeat 1,000 Ants, 250 Fire Ants, 150 Army Ants, 100 Flying Ants, 50 Giant Ants, 100 Mantises, 2 King Beetles and a Tunnel Bear. Oh, i forgot to tell you a code, it's called "Bopmaster". During: Not yet, not yet, you still have to defeat them. Completed: Oh wow, here are some rewards for you, 2 more quests and you can get 2 gifted bees. Tunnels Away: Start: There are some tunnel bears that we have to defeat before we can defeat the Shadow Bear. Now, defeat 5 of them. There are no ants to defeat, not this time During: If you fed my Treat (or Mother Bear's, Science Bear's or Onett's) to a Vicious Bee, you can beat this quest easier. Completed: Nice job, i got even better rewards than the last quest, but this is one last quest and my 2 Star Treats are yours. Shadow Bear to be Destroyed: Start: The Shadow Bear is a really powerful monster, but it can't fight right now as the lid is closed, to open it, use the hammer hidden in Gummy Bear's lair. Now, defeat the Shadow Bear and don't forget to get the hammer and open the lid, my 2 Star Treats are available at the conclusion of this quest. The ants are over with. During: Don't forget that you can get the hammer from Science Bear. Completed: WOOOOOOOOOOOW! HOW INSANE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, YOU DID IT, YOU GOT YOUR 2 STAR TREATS, THEY ARE ALL YOURS, THANKS FOR SAVING THE MOUNTAIN FROM SHADOW BEAR, AND YOU ALSO GOT YOURSELF YOUR VERY OWN SHADOW BEE, I'M SO PROUD OF YOU {user}. No, i'm not, any human with a good hive could defeat the boss, so don't get too excited, Onett made me a Fighter Exclusive Mega Pack of Star Treats, it has a whopping 10 Star Treats. Super Shadow Bears away: Start: There's not only a regular Shadow Bear, there's also a SUPER Shadow Bear, it is created by adding in a Jelly to the lid before opening it, if you don't want to fight Super Shadow Bear, just pick up the Royal Jelly Token, this can also create some Royal Jelly Trading. Now, defeat 5 Shadow Bears, 10 Tunnel Bears, 25 King Beetles, 2,000 Ants, 1,000 Fire Ants, 750 Army Ants, 750 Flying Ants, 100 Giant Ants, 500 Rhino Beetles, 400 Ladybugs, 90 Spiders, 100 Scorpions, 150 Mantises and 10 Werewolves Conclusion: Removed because of the permanent quests i am adding. Start: I can keep you busy with ant fighting. The quests may be repetitive, but it keeps us busy while we both wait for an update. Defeat the ants that i wrote into your quest menu. During: Need an Ant Pass? Use the code "ExtraPass". Complete: You can not let me down with this. Here are some rewards to hold you over. In 30 minutes, i'll have another quest for you. Cooldown: You haven't waited 30 minutes, i need that much time to obtain the rewards from the monsters. Brown Bear: Brown Bear: Mountain Top Field 4 and 5 (only accessible if you have at least 25 bees) 4: 500,000 Pollen from Mountain Top Field 5: 1,000,000 Pollen from Mountain Top Field Mother Bear: NOTE: Bear Bee Egg is replaced by 250 Crafting Stars if you already have it from robux. Onett: Black Bear: Scrapped due to a bug i couldn't undo. 'New Items' There are still new items in the revamped idea Hammer: Obtained from Gummy Bear's lair (requires Carpenter Bee), used to open the lid to fight the Shadow Bear and making Moon Dust. It breaks after 5 Lid Openings and 100 Moon Dust Crafts with the 100 durability Crafting Star: Used for crafting items that involve gifteds. Sometimes dropped by monsters Shadow Bee Egg: Obtained by defeating Shadow Bear, has a gifted form and hatches into a Shadow Bee (Event). Shadow Bee Jelly: A permanent item that transforms bees into a Shadow Bee! You can only have 1 Shadow Bee at a time. Gifted Basic Egg: Mostly hatches into a Gifted Basic Bee. Oil Can: Used to make the hammer less rusty and more durable (can handle up to 50 lid openings at best), also repairs hammer by a durability of 2 Hive Slot Marker: Allows you to put a hive slot in any order instead of the classic line order Fighter Exclusive Star Treat Pack: Obtained from beating all Panda Bear Quests, Contains 10 Star Treats. Use in inventory to unpack. Anti Stump Snail Spray: When used in the Stump Field, reduces Stump Snail's HP by 20,000,000 'New Machines' None right now 'New Bees' Shadow Bee: A dark bee obtained from Shadow Bear. Stats: Rarity: Event, Obtained by defeating Shadow Bear Attack: 10 Converts: 800 in 4 Seconds Collects: 80 in 1 Second Energy: 700 Movespeed: 21 -75% Sleep Time Gifted Hive Bonus: -15% Monster Respawn Times Abilities: Shadow Morph: Converts you into a shadow form making you invincible for 30 seconds. Only generated while fighting. Shadow Sphere: Creates a Shadow Sphere that deals huge amounts of damage (10% of monster's current HP, increased by 1% per rage and 1% if gifted brave/rage bee is in hive, increases to 1.5x if Stinger is used, also increased by Shadow Charge by up to 10%,) in the direction of the monster. Also creates a Honey Token when a hit is successful like the Vicious Bee. Damage is increased by Shadow Charge. Doubles the damage when Vicious Bee is owned. Same with Vicious Bee's impale. Only generated while fighting Token Link: Check the abilities page on the wiki for an explanation. Only generated when Shadow Bee is active. Shadow Charge: A permanent buff that increases Shadow Bee's Max Energy, Conversion Amount, Collection Amount and Damage from Shadow Sphere by 1%. Stacks up to 1,000 Times. Based on Tabby Bee's Tabby Love Shadow Pulse: Fires a pulse that hops between your Bees, collecting pollen around them. Power increases with each hop. If you own a Crimson Bee, fires a Red Pulse as well. If you own a Cobalt Bee, fires a Blue Pulse as well. Updated Bees Vicious Bee: Energy: 50 Gathers: 10 in 4 Converts: 80 in 2 Movespeed: 17.5 Attack. 4 Abilities: Impale: Already Known + Double Damage if you own Shadow Bee Blue Bomb+: Already Known Fire Bee: Stats Unchanged, except for a new ability. Fireball: Creates a fireball that damages enemies when hit (5% of monster's current HP). Only generated while fighting Demon Bee: Stats Unchanged (again), and there is a more powerful version of the fireball for this. Fireball+: Creates a fireball that damages enemies when hit (7.5% of monster's current HP). Also bigger than the fire bee's fireball. 'Fixes' Bugs Fixed (Most Likely): Dead Movement Collection Bug Rthro Visual Bug Broken Pollen Collector/Container Fireflies Detecting Collision in Fields (added) 'New Badges' Mountain Top Badge: +1/+5/+15/+25/+40/ Jump Power Cadet: 250,000 Mountain Top Field Pollen Hotshot: 2,500,000 Mountain Top Field Pollen Ace: 25,000,000 Mountain Top Field Pollen Master: 250,000,000 Mountain Top Field Pollen Grandmaster: 5,000,000,000 Mountain Top Field Pollen 'New Shop' There'll be a new shop under the platform in the 30 Bee Area, along with a slope leading up to the platform. This shop is run by Shadow Bear's Friendly Nephew. There'll also be new items for other shops that require you to use items as well (other than the super and ultra remakes of the shadow tools) Red HQ: Blue HQ: 'New Features that don't fit any of these' Event Sprouts: Requrire 2x Legendary Sprout Pollen Amount 20 Treats per Token Can sometimes give a Gifted Silver Egg 10x Honey from Honey Tokens Appears rainbow, kinda like the Supreme Ant Amulet. Added in a trail for players with at least 8x Haste, Bear Morph or Haste+ Rthro Support. Tunnels made taller to fit Rthro Size. More Blender Recipes: 25 Crafting Stars + Egg (excluding event bee eggs) = Gifted Egg 250 Crafting Stars + Treat = Star Treat 25 Crafting Stars + Basic Egg = Star Egg 100 Crafting Stars + Basic Egg = Gifted Basic Egg 250 Crafting Stars + Event Bee Egg = Gifted Event Bee Egg Event Bee Jellies will become Star Jellies once the event bee becomes gifted.Wh Category:Blog posts